This invention relates generally to a helmet mounted, laser detection system. More particularly, this invention relates to a laser detection system which provides a 360 degree field of view detection coverage to identify the region of origination of the laser, identification of potential direct or indirect laser energy and automatically alert the wearer to the detected laser and the direction of laser illumination.
Modern technology, especially computers and electronics, have advanced rapidly in the recent past. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to apply these technological advances to the art of war, specifically to weapons and other equipment designed to make the modern soldier a more efficient fighting machine.
One approach to applying the technological advances to modernize the soldier is to view the individual soldier an a platform for the system. The system will give the individual soldier the ability for real-time situation awareness and advanced communication capability keeping the soldier immediately responsive and flexible enough to operate in an uncertain and frequently chaotic environment.
An object of the LW system is to design and develop a system that integrates a Computer/Radio Subsystem (CRS), Weapons Subsystem (WS), Integrated Helmet Assembly Subsystem (IHAS), Protective Clothing and Individual Equipment Subsystem (PCIES), and Software Subsystem that includes the soldier as the platform and facilitates the simple interoperation of all subsystems to increase combat effectiveness, awareness and survivability.
Digital processing of sensor and database information by weapon system is especially important in the battlefield. For the company, platoon, squad or individual to be coordinated and to capitalize on this information, the soldier as a weapon system must be provided with the capabilities that can selectively receive, transmit and process this information. One example of this interface is a hands-off laser detection system for advanced visual and/or audible identification of a laser threat.
Most methods for dealing with a laser threat involves some active countermeasures, evasive maneuvers, or direct engagement. Generally, these methods will be used by combat units in various combinations. However, all of these alternatives presume that, in most situations, the hostile laser has been detected, identified, and exactly localized within the extremely short span of time available. Crews in fighting vehicles, infantry soldiers, and others must be instantaneously warned of specific laser threats to maintain/enhance their survivability. Thus, it has become necessary to develop a compact, rugged, lightweight and automatic laser warning system capable of detecting and determining the direction, type and location of incident laser radiation with a comparatively high degree of accuracy in a timely manner.
The military presently uses a laser detection systems for battlefield simulation games. One such system is referred to as the Modular Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES) developed by the Naval Training Equipment Center working in conjunction with military contractors. The Miles system equips soldiers with pulsed semiconductor lasers and sensors. The lasers may be attached to a variety of weapons that each fire a characteristic sequence of pulses. When the war games start, the soldiers fire laser pulses at each other, and the sensors keep score. However, such systems are frequently awkward to wear, do not provide the soldier with advance warning of the laser threat and are not battlefield effective. Therefore, means for providing the soldier with advance information of a laser threat in a lighter weight packaging is needed.
The present invention is designed to provide a laser detection system, which can be integrated within a LW system, and to identify hostile lasers by their wavelength, pulse repetition frequency, and incoming power. The laser detection system exploits many of the components available in a LW system including helmet shell, mission-adaptable display/sensor modules for day-night sighting, data acquisition, and communications headgear.